clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Beth
Beth is a co-worker of Helen's at the University Research Blog. Not much is said about her in the context of the game, but her desk is covered in stuffed animals and she shows some childish characteristics throughout the game. She is light-hearted, though; and as a research assistant, she follows Helen and the others on their trip to the Barrows Castle. Another sign of her immaturity is that she is somewhat reprimanded, being told that this trip is "not a picnic." She is voiced by Sayoko Kamei. Plot Jennifer's Scenario TBA Helen's Scenario In the Introduction, Helen complains to Beth that her harddrive crashed. As Helen states that she should fix it sometime today (otherwise, she won't get her dissertation done), Beth assures her that Danny will fix the harddrive once he gets back. After Helen decides to go outside for a while, Helen asked Beth to find and ask Danny for her, which Beth does. Prior to the Scissorman attack at the university, Beth and her colleagues were unable to get into the building all morning. After the investigation was done, Beth met Helen inside. When Helen requested to look at the Statue that was found at the Clock Tower murders, Beth told her that Professor Barton had taken it and gave it to someone for expert advice on it - at the same time, Professor Barton isn't available due to some police business. As Helen asked Beth if Barton told her, Beth told her that Barton might have brought it to the library for Mr. Sullivan - the curator of the library; or to a man named Rick, although Beth doesn't know who this "Rick". As Helen decided to visit the library to find the Statue, Beth offered to call Mr. Sullivan for her. After either Helen visited the library or Stan Gotts visited Rick and he/her got the Statue, Beth and Harris heard that Helen is going to the Barrows Castle in England and decided to go with her, much to Helen's surprise. Beth added that it'll be a good chance to see a castle, remarking that it "sounds like fun". She then traveled with Helen and the group to England as well heading to the Barrows Castle. As the group headed into the castle, an sudden "earthquake" shook the castle and Scissorman attacked, separating the group. Fate As with many of the others, Beth's fate is solely in the hands of the player. In either Jennifer or Helen's Scenario, she can be killed or spared, though she does have some of the most gruesomely imagined deaths in the game. Jennifer's Scenario Depending on the player's actions, Jennifer can find Beth hiding behind a wine shelf in the wine cellar - should Jennifer talk to her twice, Beth will give her the Mansion Key. Should she be dead, upon entering the wine cellar, Jennifer could come upon a wine barrel and open it - only to find it containing Beth's blood as well one of her fingers with the Mansion Key on it. Helen's Scenario Helen finds Beth in the corner of a room. When Helen asked if Beth is OK, Beth only responded by saying that "everyone's lost". When Helen decides to investigate the castle further and tells Beth to stay in the room, Beth immediately insists on going with Helen. As Helen left the room, Beth tried to follow her - only to be dragged down to the floor by Scissorman. In order to spare her from this fate, the player must talk to her a second time before leaving the room, convincing her to stay behind. Category:Clock Tower characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters